


Changing Season

by gillllllllll



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Car Sex, Dromous, Dromous Elements, Dromous Fic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Salmon Breeding Characteristics, Teratophilia, Unsafe lube, Xenophilia, caviar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillllllllll/pseuds/gillllllllll
Summary: This fic is the first dive into the forray of Dromous fiction, fan and original content that explore the mechanisms of salmon mating habits in a human (or almost human) world. It is also, coincidentally a detroit become human fic because i bet i can turn one of you.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Changing Season

Connor was perfect. The latest and most lucrative model developed to aid in police investigation anywhere in the world; capable of unthinkable feats of physical aptitude, the most advanced processor for reconstruction, and a place in Detroit to fulfill his preordained glory and yet, he felt as if he were falling. The path of a great android was before him but he kept slipping off the sidewalk, literally.

“What, you can’t walk by yourself? Stupid piece of shit.” Gavin said as they made their way back to the station. Since Hank left for rehab and Gavin was on probation for excessive use of force he was partnered with Connor to fill the hole created and hopefully keep him in check. But so far all Connor had managed to do was scold him for speeding and running red lights. He couldn't even get Gavin to let him drive the short way back.

Gavin couldn’t much help it though, it didn’t take a supercomputer to tell he was beginning to.. flush. Or rut to put it indelicately. With the way he was gnawing his pointy lower jaw and the awful red spreading across his face. Even the way he angrily hunched his back was beginning to look like the signs of someone ready to breed. Connor just hoped he’d finish his business with whoever he’d met so they could focus more on the unsolved cases sitting neglected on his desk.

“What’s a stupid thing like you even think about anyways?” He barked, almost more of an accusation than a question. Connor decided to take it in stride anyway.

“Lot’s of things. I take into consideration what needs to be done, what hasn’t been done, and use the information available to me to extrapolate what can be done. As well as writing my report for the day, I’m almost finished.” He tried to smile.

“But between that, doesn’t anything else go through your thick head? Are you really just a stupid keyboard for writing reports?”

Connor thought he might be trying to ask something else but answered anyway. “I also think about what it means, although for many things that’s subjective so I can’t come to any solid conclusions.”

“Wait, does that mean you have like, opinions?”

“In a sense of the word, I guess you could say that I do.”

“Well, what do you think of me?” He gripped the steering wheel.

“You have a proclivity for aggression shown by your choice in career and performance as well as a couple achievements in-” Gavin’s glare cut him off. This time he knew Connor was avoiding the real question.

“My opinion of you,” he started, pausing for a breath he didn’t need. “Is that you could do better.”

Gavin stomped on the gas. “Oh is THAT what you think of me! That I’m such a fucking failure a fucking computer could replace me? That I’m too fucking ‘agressive’ to be of help to anybody! You know you’re a real piece of work yourself! First you got Hank fucking put away and now you’re out for the rest of us inconvienet, unproductive humans!” His teeth were sharp and barred in Connor's face, eyes barely checking the road. 

Connor slowly reached over to the steering wheel and pulled over into an alley before responding.

“Yes. You’re violent, and more than that, self-destructive. But you could be better. You stop yourself from being better, not just in doing your job but in living your life. Are you happy being angry? Alone? Hank wasn’t. It wasn’t my decision to put him in rehab. He did that on his own when he realized that being miserable wasn’t worth it anymore. At least, that’s what he told me and that’s what I’d like to believe.”

“You’d like to believe?”

They were just sitting there on the side of the road. The car had grown a bit steaming in the cold with all of Gavin’s shouting. It was almost quiet outside, save for the other ambient sounds of the nightlife in Detroit and the rumbling of the engine.

“Yes. Given the actions he’s taken to recover there’s a high probability he was telling the truth. And to be better is the aim of every living thing so it’s not detrimental to any of my other functions to accept it.”

“But you would like to?”

“I would.”

Gavin let go of the steering wheel and turned off the car and slouching back into his chair.

“What else do you like?” He asked quietly.

“Naturally, completing my tasks and assignments comes with satisfaction and not being able to do what needs to be done is frustrating, however I find things I can’t entirely understand.. Interesting. When it comes to humans they have so many different options they could take and so many different reasons to take each one that it's impossible to entirely predict. But that makes it all the more worth trying!” He tried to smile again.

Gavin laughed dryly. “Right… A good challenge.” he began to lean forward to start the car again before-  
“And I like you, Gavin.”

Gavin’s hand wavered over the ignition.

“You’re a walking set of contradictions, a problem for me. I don’t understand why you are the way you are when you could be something, anything else but I’m drawn to it nonetheless. I may even be beginning to enjoy our time together.”

Gavin didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable Detective Reed. Next time I’ll-”

He leaned over and kissed him. 

Even if he’d admitted to entertaining the thought, perhaps even reconstructing it, it still took him entirely by surprise. Gavin had rushed in but once he realized Connor was kissing him back he leaned into him, reaching over to pull Connor's face closer to his. Connor undid his seat belt.

He didn’t think Gavin could be a better kisser than this. Soon his grappling hands had completely undid Connor’s shirt and Gavin leaned back for a moment to take in his synthetic chest, sculpted and smooth. It gave Connor a chance to see just how aroused Gavin had become as his pants started to unzip themselves from the tension.

“Looks like you could use some assistance.” He nodded to Gavin’s twitching crotch.

“Can you even.. You don’t look flushed at all..” Gavin started to look nervous. It was true, Connor wouldn’t develop any of the bold secondary sexual characteristics Gavin was sporting but he was still entirely capable of having sex.

“I look a little different since I don’t need to breed but don’t worry, I’d still like to try.” He smiled, without noticing this time. And leaned over the PRNDL to unleash Gavin’s beast. 

Connor’s own penis was hard but it was nothing like this. Gavin’s dick bulged and curved beyond the width of Connor’s grasp and throbbed with a quick pulse. The base was enlarged, accentuating the curve, and it looked quite raw and fleshy. Connor gave it a few slow pumps and Gavin groaned into his arms, almost bucking into his hand, precum dripping down his fingers.

“So do you have a hole or what.” Gavin asked as he moved to tearing at Connor’s pants, his nails getting sharper and scale-ier the longer Connor held him.

“Aw, having trouble finding it Gavin?” He teased before leaning back into his seat and allowing Gavin to crawl over him.  
He started giving Connor’s penis some attention with one hand as he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a can.

“You keep lube in the patrol cars?” Connor asked between moans, unaccustomed to the responses these touches were eliciting in him. By now their dicks were almost touching each other as they continued to yank each other off, reaching a threatening pace before spreading something orange over Connor’s asshole.

“Actually it was lunch.” He laughs, and pops a bit of the caviar into his mouth. Connor hoped he didn’t do this with other guys but found the sensation tantalizing.

“What a good hen you are.” Gavin moaned as he entered Connor. His hole stretched easily and without any pain as Gavin continued to stroke his penis. Connor whined and squirmed until Gavin lowered the seat back and then could fully enter him. Connor arched with a yelp and Gavin started thrusting faster, mumbling incoherently, until they both climaxed. After unloading into him Gavin slowly pulled out and licked all the eggs and sperm off of Connor, who laughed when it tickled.

“And what are you going to do about the seat? Should I add defacing property to the list of things you could’ve done better today?”

“Oh shut up,” He kissed him, mouth as salty as the sea. “We’ll just stop at Walmart and get some cleaner.” Gavin crawled back into his own seat and readjusted his pants.

“And then maybe afterwards we could continue this at my place?” He asked.

“Good plan. I’d like to see how else you can surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to hurt.


End file.
